1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ball joints and, more particularly, to an isolating ball joint for steering and suspension systems with a ball stud and bearing coupled to a housing via an elastomeric damper.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles typically include suspension systems to absorb load inputs from the road to the vehicle. Also, steering systems enable the driver to direct the vehicle along a given path. Many vehicular steering and suspension systems utilize ball joints to interconnect components to accommodate changes in angularity. In general, most conventional ball joints include a ball stud, a ball socket, and a housing. Typically the ball stud is a forged metallic component with an elongated shank segment and a ball segment. The shank segment of the ball stud is connected to one suspension or steering component and the housing is fixed to another suspension or steering component. The ball segment of the ball stud is retained in a spherical cavity formed in the ball socket which, in turn, is mounted in the housing.
To facilitate transmission of force generated at the steering wheel, the ball stud, ball socket and housing are typically constructed from high strength materials such as steel. In some applications, a thin polymeric ball socket or spherical bearing is utilized to provide a lubricious wear surface to alleviate a service lubrication requirement. However, while the load transfer characteristics of these materials provides a structurally robust steering or suspension system, the load generated at the tire to road interface also has a relatively rigid path to follow back to the steering wheel. Accordingly, vibration generated by the tires, wheels and road are undesirably transmitted to the driver or vehicle occupant.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ball joint for steering and suspension systems capable of isolating road load input from the vehicle occupants. It is another object of the present invention to provide an isolation ball joint for steering and suspension systems requiring minimal labor and processing costs.
The present invention includes a ball joint assembly to pivotally interconnect a first member and a second member. The second member includes a housing which defines a cavity. The housing is adapted to be coupled to the first member. The ball joint also includes a ball stud with a ball segment retained in the cavity and a post segment adapted to be coupled to the second member. An elastomer is positioned within the cavity between the ball segment and the housing. The ball segment is rotatably coupled to the elastomer.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.